Skitzo vs Freddy Fazbear
Killer Bears. bearcollab.jpg|Necromercer Killerbears.png|Christian Higdon|linktext=Christian Higdon Skitzo vs Freddy Gog.png|Gogeta46power ' 'Intro Wiz: Bears. Usually a a docile animal, until provoked. Except for in the case of these two. Boomstick: Skitzo, the psycho bear. Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, the poster boy of the Five Nights At Freddy's Franchise. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Skitzo Goes Psycho In DEATH BATTLE!' Wiz: In the 1920s, dark times were coming up. Cartoons were coming up left and right, and there were some cartoons that were a tad bit cursed. One of them was a silly yet dangerous bear known only as Skitzo. Boomstick: Long story short, Skitzo was evil, had his cartoons burnt and somehow, he was sent to the boiler room of Hell itself. What a way to go! Wiz: Not exactly. You see, Skitzo still wanders in Hell to this very day. Scary stuff, but it's still something. Boomstick: Yeeeeah, I guess. Skitzo has much on the table, including...can I say it, Wiz? Wiz: Go ahead, Boomstick. Boomstick: He can do many things, including summoning knives, fire, producing tendrils, twisting his head a full 180, absorbing those into his being, having a killer mode, turning into an inky substance and even being able to take part of his head off like a hat. Yeah, this guy's a bit much for many of his victims. Wiz: He can also do many things with his strength. He can tear off heads, crack an elephant's skull, bust down doors, and is supposedly stronger than grizzly bears. To fragment a wooden door, you’d need to realize that the average door is 203.2 cm tall, 91.44 cm wide, and 3.334 cm thick. So that means Skitzo must have the force of over 516,644.24 Joules to even 1,136,121.74 Joules. Skitzo is able to take a beating too, as he's superior to grizzly bears, which are able to take and walk off hits from cars. Boomstick: YIKES! Also, he's a...sun bear? Wiz, what's a sun bear? Wiz: It's some sort of species of bear that, yes, ACTUALLY EXISTS. Boomstick: Damn. Never heard of it, bu-''' sees what a sun bear looks like '''Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL!? Wiz: Yes, it looks like a darker and bigger koala, but it still exists. Skitzo, as a sun bear, can run up to 30 mph at best. That's up to 40 kph at his peak. Boomstick: Holy crap! Okay, does anything compare to this thing? Wiz: Skitzo isn't perfect. He can still be banished to Hell and despite his demonic heritage, he cannot heal up. Still, Skitzo is one force of nature who won't mind slaughtering anything in his way if it comes between him and his next victim. Shows Skitzo murdering an entire family 'Freddy Fazbear Jumpscares DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Freddy Fazbear is a bear animatronic who has lots of controversy surronding it. Originally stationed in Fredbear's family diner, Freddy was one of the most popular animatronics around until a certain incident in 1987 soured the puplic's opinon of Freddy. So, the Fredbear diner was shut down and after twenty years or so of being inactive, a new resturant was opened. Mercer: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! It's... pretty fucking awful. I mean, some guy in a purple suit just decided to kill kids for....some reason. Anyway, he stuffed the corpses into the animatronic suits. Yuck. Necro: So, naturally the corpses began to rot and they were found. Surprsingly the pizzaria was not shut down. Mercer: So, enough backstory. What exactly can this bear do? Well a decent amount of stuff actually. Freddy can seemingly teleport short distances, crush a child's skull, jumpscare the shit out of you and that's just to name a few things. Necro: Freddy can summon wheels of pizza and hurl them at his foes as if the were ninja stars, sing a song and heal himself or sing a song and increase his stats (Attack, Defense and such.) Freddy is also powerful enough to tear other animatronic such as Foxy or other anamatronics, some just as big or bigger than him to shreds in just a few strikes. Mercer: As Freddy is made of metal he can't feel pain and he can survive many things most other things should not be able to survive. Necro: Continuing on with to a deeper look into Freddy's physical strength, Freddy can easily toss tables around, which weigh about fourty pounds or so and Freddy is said to be able to lift a large arcade machine and toss it around as it it weighed nothing. The standard arcade machine weighs about 250-360 pounds, meaning Freddy is much stronger than a normal human, He can also crush a grown man's body (Ribs) with ease, meaning Freddy must have a grip which is superior to at least 1,080 psi or about 0.57 tons of force. Mercer: Despite all of his strength, Freddy has quite a few weaknesses. First off, Freddy functions on six hour time limit, only being able to function for the hours of 12PM to 6AM. He is also extremly vunerable to flames and water as he is run off of electricity and Freddy will also not attack anything that looks remotely like a small child. But even with all of these weaknesses Freddy Fazbear is not one to be trifled with. Freddy Jumpscares The Camera. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! bearset.jpg|Necromercer 'Fight' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 12:00AM. Night 5 Skitzo had needed money. He had managed to land a job at this backwater pizzaria, and he was just starting his shift on his final night for the week. Skitzo checked the cameras,saw nothing and then turned the monitor off. Little did he know what was lurking behind him in the shadows. A large metal bear with brown fur glared down at Skitzo and tried to sneak up on him. Skitzo turned around and grabbing his chair from the ground and smacked Freddy in the chest with the chair, shattering it into to nothing but small pieces of fabric and plastic. Skitzo's eye's began to glow red and Freddy's eyes turned black with a small pinprick of white in the middle. FIGHT! Skitzo summoned a knife from basically no where and slashed at Freddy, who avoided the attack with ease. Freddy then charged towards Skitzo and bit on his arm and nearly tore it off. Skitzo then kicked him in the stomach and ran off, hiding in the dark. As he hid, he heard noises from behind him as he was toppled over by Freddy jumping on him, overwhelming him as they got into a tussle. The two then rolled around as Freddy bit on Skitzo’s hand. He shook Freddy off of him as he then started to try and slice at the animatronic. It was to no avail, as Freddy wasn’t even budged. He then punched Skitzo, but the sun bear wasn’t hurt. It only made him back up a little as they both threw hits at one another, trying to harm their foe. Then, Skitzo tackled Freddy, slashing at him with his claws and denting him a bit. Freddy got up and head-butted him hard enough that Skitzo recoiled. They both looked at each-other as Freddy ran towards Skitzo, while the Bear then punched the robot in the gut, making him double back and fall over. Freddy got back up and uppercutted Skitzo,knocking him back. Skitzo got back with pure murder in his eyes. Skitzo summoned a knife and stabbed Freddy in the chest. Freddy and Skitzo just looked down at the knife and then back at each other. *AKWARD... Freddy punched Skitzo back and yanked the knife out of his chest,and stabbed Skitzo in the shoulder with it. Freddy pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tried again,this time aiming for a more vital area. Freddy attemted to stab Skitzo in the chest,but the psycho sun bear turned into liquid and avoided the attack,much to Freddy's confusion. Skitzo then reformed behind Freddy and threw a punch at him,sending stumbling a few steps forward. He charged at Freddy and took him through a wall, sending both out the pizzeria.The two began to roll around in the parking lot, leading to both Freddy and Skitzo laying on the ground,slightly dazed. Freddy got up first and punched Skitzo in the chest, making the sun bear cough up some blood. Skitzo growled and got up, drawing another knife he slashed the animatronic across the chest then following up with an uppercut and a kick, sending Freddy flying backwards into a few party tables. Freddy tried to get up, but was slammed into the ground once more by Skitzo. Skitzo's eyes began to flicker and flash red a Skitzo reached down and lifted Freddy off of the ground and with a sick grin tore his foe's head clean off. K.O. Skitzo is seen absorbing Freddy's corpse Freddy's eyes begin to glow on the ground as his soul looks down at his destroyed body.' 'Verdict' '''Necro: Was this even fair?' Mercer: Not even a little bit. From the start Skitzo held strength, duribility, and speed catgories in a laughable gap, due to Freddy being slower than Foxy and Skitzo being able to move faster than the eye can see, not to mention Skitzo's teleportation made him nearly impossible for Freddy to hit. ''' '''Necro: And with Skitzo's regeneration, Freddy was not going to deal any lasting damage. However, due to Freddy's body being made of metal, Skitzo's knives whould be almost completely useless. So point for Freddy. But In the end Freddy's one edge did not matter at all, due to Skitzo having many physical options like absorbing Freddy, or just breaking his body to bits. Mercer: Looks like Freddy won't be working any more nights. Necro: The winner is Skitzo. ' 'Next Time and Special thanks Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:YouTube Vs Video Games Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Knife vs Fist Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Necromercer Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:Completed by Necromercer